The Other Girl in New Orleans
The Other Girl in New Orleans (en español La otra chica en Nueva Orleans) es el octavo episodio de la tercera temporada de la serie y el quincuagésimo segundo episodio de la serie en general. Sinopsis PROBLEMAS EN LA CIUDAD CRECIENTE - Después de saber que la vida de Cami está en peligro y que Aurora puede ser la culpable, Klaus se ve obligado a participar en otro de sus juegos tortuosos y sigue una serie de pistas que ha dejado para él. Mientras tanto, Elijah, Freya y Hayley toman medidas drásticas contra Tristan cuando descubren que posee una valiosa pieza de información que necesitan. En otros lugares, Aya da a Marcel un ultimátum que le deja con una decisión difícil de tomar, mientras que las tensiones entre Hayley y Jackson causan que ella reevalué su participación en los asuntos de la familia Mikaelson. Trama Elenco Elenco Principal *Joseph Morgan como Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies como Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin como Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis como Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes como Camille O'Connell *Riley Voelkel como Freya Mikaelson *Danielle Campbell como Davina Claire (sólo créditos) *Yusuf Gatewood como Vincent Griffith (sólo créditos) Elenco Recurrente *Andrew Lees como Lucien Castle *Oliver Ackland como Tristan de Martel *Rebecca Breeds como Aurora de Martel *Caspar Zafer como Finn Mikaelson (espíritu) *Tracy Ifeachor como Aya Al-Rashid *Debra Mooney como Mary Dumas Co-Protagonizada por *Graham Wolfe como Luchador #1 Inacreditado *Blake/Charlie como Hope Mikaelson Continuidad * Aya fue vista por última vez en Beautiful Mistake. * Mary fue vista por última vez en Fire with Fire. * Finn Mikaelson fue visto por última vez en un flashback en The Axeman's Letter. Esta es su primer aparición en día moderno en su propio cuerpo desde su muerte en The Vampire Diaries durante la Temporada 3 en el episodio The Murder of One. *Sean O'Connell y Kieran O'Connell fueron mencionados en este episodio. *Mohinder fue mencionado en este episodio. Asesinados * 5 humanos; asesinados por Aurora * Varios miembros de la Strix; extracción de corazón, decapitation; asesinados por Elijah * 2 miembros de la Strix; extracción de corazón; asesinados por Marcel * 1 vampiro en transición; apuñalado; asesinado por Cami * 1 vampiro en transició; cuello roto; asesinado por Klaus Detrás de Escenas *El título “The Other Girl in New Orleans” es una devolución de llamada a un episodio de la estación 1, que se centró en el personaje de Cami ("La chica en Nueva Orleans"). Ya que Aurora determinó a desestimar a Cami como un interés romántico viable en la vida de Klaus, que sintió como una buena devolución de llamada. *Narducci (alias “Papa Nardooch”) y Charles Michael Davis (alias “CMD”) han comenzado un club de lectura extraoficial, el intercambio de libros sobre el rendimiento y la espiritualidad, todo el mundo de Annie Lamott a Michael Jordan. Narducci lleva un diario privado que utiliza para anotar las citas que le inspiran y las compartirá con nosotros para llevarnos a través de los tiempos difíciles. El equipo de guionistas lo llama el entrenador Taylor. En Twitter le llaman El idiota que no nos dará Klaroline. Yo lo llamo brillante. Frases |-|Promo= : Aurora (to Camille): "Pobre querida. Todavía durmiendo." : Klaus (a Lucien): "She took Camille as leverage because I have her beloved brother. Well, it'll be the last mistake she ever makes!" : Tristan (a Elijah y Freya): "Aurora tomará de ustedes lo que buscan." : Elijah '(a 'Hayley): "Bon Appétit." |-|Promo larga= : Aurora (a Camille): "Aww....Pobre querida. Todavía durmiendo." : Klaus (a Lucien): "Ella se llevó a Camille como ventaja porque tengo a su querido hermano. Bueno, ¡este será el último error que vaya a hacer!" : Tristan (a Elijah y Freya): "Ella tomará de ustedes lo que buscan." : Lucien (a Klaus): "¡Deja morir a Cami!" : Aurora (a'Camille'): "Nik had better give me what I want." : Elijah '(a 'Hayley): "Bon Appétit." |-| Sneak Peak= |-| Clip Inside= : Aurora (a Camille): "Tu debes ser Cami." : Aurora (a Camille): "Permítame presentarme. Soy Aurora de Martel." : Freya: "Tristan no puede cruzar los límites de su propia voluntad. Todo lo que tiene que hacer es obligarlo a darte la longitud de la ubicación de Rebekah." : Elijah: "Dice que es inmune." : Aya (a Marcel): "It would be foolish of you to defy the very organization that it so recently granted you membership." : Aya (a Marcel): "La Strix no tiene ninguna tolerancia por la insubordinación." Detrás de Escenas Referencias Culturales Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 3x08 The Other Girl in New Orleans Promo sub español Galería |-|Promocionales= TO3x08-Tristan-Freya-Elijah.jpg TO3x08-Lucien-Klaus.jpg TO3x08-Klaus2.jpg TO3x08-Klaus.jpg TO3x08-Klaus-Aurora.jpg TO3x08-Elijah-Tristan.jpg TO3x08-Cami-Aurora.jpg TO-3x08-Aurora.jpg |-|Capturas= TO308_0089Cami.jpg TO308_0093Aurora.jpg TO308 0101Cami.jpg TO308_0109Aurora-Cami.jpg TO308_0111Cami-Aurora.jpg TO308_0162Cami.jpg TO308_0176CamiAurora.jpg TO308_0222Aurora.jpg TO308_0225Aurora.jpg TO308_0227Cami.jpg TO308_0266ElijahTristan.jpg TO308_0269Freya.jpg TO308_0275ElijahFreya.jpg TO308_0341HayleyHope.jpg TO308_0345Elijah.jpg TO308_0348Freya-Hope.jpg TO308_0363Hayley-Tristan.jpg TO308_0365HayleyTristan.jpg TO308_0391Lucien-Klaus.jpg TO308_0406Klaus.jpg TO308_0408CamiAurora.jpg TO308_0430Klaus-Lucien.jpg TO308_0474KlausLucien.jpg TO308_0532Cami.jpg TheOriginals708Aurora&Camille.jpg TO308_0569Cami.jpg TO308_0598Cami.jpg TO308_0617Aurora.jpg TO308_0663Aurora.jpg TO308_0680Marcel.jpg TO308_0711Aya-Marcel.jpg TO308_0753Marcel-Aya.jpg TO308_0782MarcelAya.jpg TO308_0792Aya-Marcel.jpg TO308_0817Hayley.jpg TO308_0827Tristan.jpg TO308_0856Elijah.jpg TO308_0876Hayley.jpg TO308_0886ElijahHayley.jpg TO308_0903Marcel.jpg TO308_0909Aya.jpg TO308_0952Aya-Marcel.jpg TO308_0995Freya.jpg TO308_1021Mary.jpg TO308_1022Freya.jpg TO308_1031Mary.jpg TO308_1033Freya.jpg TO308_1041Hayley.jpg TO308_1064Hayley.jpg TO308_1081Elijah.jpg TO308_1084Hayley.jpg TO308_1104Elijah.jpg TO308_1173Lucien-Klaus.jpg TO308_1185Klaus-Lucien.jpg TO308_1200Cami.jpg TO308_1233Aurora.jpg TO308_1268Cami-Aurora.jpg TO308_1273Aurora.jpg TO308_1315KlausLucien.jpg TO308_1323Klaus.jpg TO308_1326.jpg TO308_1342KlausLucien.jpg TO308_1350Lucien.jpg TO308_1363Aurora.jpg TO308_1364Cami.jpg TO308_1394Klaus-Lucien.jpg TO308_1411Lucien-Klaus.jpg TO308_1420Klaus-Lucien.jpg TO308_1423KlausLucien.jpg TO308_1429Freya.jpg TO308_1445Tristan.jpg TO308_1475Elijah-Tristan.jpg TO308_1476Tristan-Elijah.jpg TO308_1501ElijahFreya.jpg TO308_1521Freya.jpg TO308_1526Elijah.jpg TO308_1530Marcel.jpg TO308_1536Tristan.jpg TO308_1578ElijahMarcel.jpg TO308_1598Elijah-Marcel.jpg TO308_1600Marcel-Elijah.jpg TO308_1605ElijahMarcel.jpg TO308_1614Mary.jpg TO308_1617HayleyHope.jpg TO308_1628Hayley-Hope.jpg TO308_1646Mary.jpg TO308_1651Hayley.jpg TO308_1680Freya.jpg TO308_1692Tristan.jpg TO308_1742Freya.jpg TO308_1762Aurora.jpg TO308_1771Cami.jpg TO308_1836Aurora.jpg TO308_1946Klaus.jpg TO308_2005CamiAurora.jpg TO308_2014Klaus.jpg TO308_2027CamiAurora.jpg TO308_2072Klaus.jpg TO308_2093CamiAurora.jpg TO308_2159Cami.jpg TO308_2161KlausAurora.jpg TO308_2179Elijah.jpg TO308_2191Marcel.jpg TO308_2209Marcel.jpg TO308_2221Freya.jpg TO308_2225FreyaAya.jpg TO308_2230Freya.jpg TO308_2239Tristan.jpg TO308_2241Aya.jpg TO308_2257Hayley.jpg TO308_2269Hayley.jpg TO308_2273Mary.jpg TO308_2287Elijah.jpg TO308_2297ElijahMarcel.jpg TO308_2340Hayley.jpg TO308_2355Marcel.jpg TO308_2357Hayley.jpg TO308_2370Tristan-Aya.jpg TO308_2374Freya.jpg TO308_2379Marcel.jpg TO308_2382Aya-Tristan.jpg TO308_2410Marcel-Freya.jpg TO308_2416Freya-Marcel.jpg TO308_2431Klaus.jpg TO308_2435Aurora-Klaus.jpg TO308_2437Aurora.jpg TO308_2444Klaus.jpg TO308_2448Cami.jpg TO308_2470.jpg TO308_2472Cami.jpg TO308_2508Aurora.jpg TO308_2509KlausAurora.jpg TO308_2517Cami.jpg TO308_2557Klaus-Aurora.jpg TO308_2561Aurora.jpg TO308_2566Cami.jpg TO308_2586Aurora.jpg TO308_2588Klaus.jpg TO308_2611Aurora-Klaus.jpg TO308_2612Aurora-Tristan.jpg TO308_2613.jpg TO308_2625Klaus.jpg TO308_2627Aurora.jpg TO308_2640Klaus.jpg TO308_2660Cami.jpg TO308_2672Cami.jpg TO308_2679Klaus.jpg TO308_2693Cami-Klaus.jpg TO308_2697Klaus-Cami.jpg TO308_2714ElijahHayleyFreya.jpg TO308_2738Hayley.jpg TO308_2742Freya.jpg TO308_2757Elijah.jpg TO308_2765Elijah.jpg TO308_2777Aya-Tristan.jpg TO308_2825Marcel.jpg TO308_2826TristanAya.jpg TO308_2867Tristan.jpg TO308_2880Marcel.jpg TO308_2887Mary.jpg TO308_2938Mary.jpg TO308_2955HayleyHope.jpg TO308_2982Klaus.jpg TO308_3009KlausElijah.jpg TO308_3036Elijah.jpg TO308_3047Klaus-Elijah.jpg TO308_3058Aurora.jpg TO308_3067AuroraLucien.jpg TO308_3078Lucien-Aurora.jpg TO308_3098Aurora-Lucien.jpg TO308_3130Cami.jpg TO308_3152Klaus-Cami.jpg TO308_3155Cami-Klaus.jpg TO308_3216Klaus.jpg TO308_3233Cami.jpg TO308_3250KlausCami.jpg TO308_3269Cami.jpg TO308_3273Klaus.jpg TO308_3322Freya.jpg TO308_3328Freya-Finn.jpg TO308_3334Finn-Freya.jpg TO308_3337Freya.jpg TO308_3346Finn.jpg Referencias Ver también en:The Other Girl in New Orleans Categoría:Temporada Tres (The Originals) Categoría:Guía de Episodios de The Originals